Finlay Robinson
Welcome to the Garbage Heap known as one of Pug Senpai's pages. Pls no touch (unless you have permission) Summary Finlay is a young teen, who's easily excitable, and loves snakes. He's created deemed snake boy stemming from his extensive love of snakes. He's a current resident of the City and currently attends a school there. Appearance Finlay has natural bright red hair and prominent green eyes, along with fair skin. He's short for his age at 5'3 (roughly 1.6 meters). He's often seen wearing a faded green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and with extremely dark navy blue workout pants. Finlay is often covered in various bandages do to clumsiness. Personality With Strangers Finlay is friendly to all (unless they give him a reason not to like them). He's a friend of the world to say. Though when meeting a large amount of people, he will become a bit more reserved. If someone makes him uncomfortable he most likely won't speak out about it, and will just deal with it. With Friends Finlay is much more loose when around friends, willing to talk about his snakes freely. He's very supportive of his friends. He cares deeply about his friends and Backstory Summary because holy shit I barely have the patience to type the long ass version so I doubt you have the patience either. Finlay's parents were pretty much abusive. His older sister threatened them with suing and a police file. They then let Katherine took Finlay because "fuck I don't want to get arrested and loose my money". Long ass summary thats not that long actually Finlay's parents were always harsh and strict on their children, often crossing the line between punishment and abuse. When he was very young, his older sister had married and moved away, thus leaving him with his parents. The harshness never started till he turned 8 when punishments first began. His parents wanted him to be perfect, unlike his sister. Finlay just dealt with it for the most part till he was around 13. His parents never let him leave his house, and had very harsh restrictions on the internet.. By then the "punishments" were forcing him to take extremely cold showers, and would sometime not feed him. At this point Katherine, his older sister, had been calling him, and eventually he told her. Katherine flew back to the states. She threatened her parents with a lawsuit and a police file, for abusing her younger brother. Her parents were afraid of loosing their money and freedom, over one of there children. They signed papers giving her guardianship over Finlay. Finlay now currently lives with Katherine and her husband Kentaro. Relationships = Feel free to message me if you wanna have our ocs be friends = Kiku Usagino- Kiku is one of Finlay's close friends. He tries to go to all of her plays (even though she's never the lead role), but misses some. He tries to protect her from things and keeps her happy. Romantically idfk but he is Kiku's crush. Trivia * Pug will probably never update this page ever again cause I'm bad at everythign Category:Pug Senpai's Ocs Category:Male Category:Pansexual Category:OCs Category:Human World Category:Human